<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too curious and too observant. by Corina (CorinaLannister)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612801">Too curious and too observant.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina'>Corina (CorinaLannister)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark gets too curious for her own good and The Hound is observant and ends up showing a softer side of himself to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too curious and too observant.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts">thedevilchicken</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hound had found her. Just in time. He had saved her from an angry group of people in King’s Landing and for that Sansa was forever grateful. He hadn’t needed to put himself in danger to rescue her. It was entirely her fault, she had wandered off in the market. There were so many trinkets which she liked the look of. Several of the townsfolk had seen her get separated from the royal contingent. It wasn't long before she was out of sight of her companions and that was when they had struck like vipers. </p><p>Only one of whom had noticed her disappearance and that was The Hound. Not even Joffrey had noticed as he had his eye on some of the wenches on the street. Of course all the other guards who were with them were focused on the King. That was their main concern. </p><p>The Hound had made quick work of the men that had surrounded her. The first hadn’t even known that he was in any imminent danger which made him the luckiest. The others were not so lucky. He had killed them all without ever taking a single blow in return. </p><p>He had come towards her slowly like she was a skittish animal before proceeding to check her over. The Hound had even taken dabbed at one of her wounds with a ripped off piece of her dress. She lamented that loss but only for a moment. His hand had come up to her face to wipe away some of the fallen tears. He even rubbed her back for a few seconds but quickly stopped when he noticed that was what he was doing. </p><p>Sansa could have sworn he had muttered, “The little bird is going to be the death of me,” following that he swept her up into his arms and that was the first time she saw him as her knight in shining armour. He had displayed all the traits that a knight should have. </p><p>As he walked around King’s Landing with her in his arms she had never felt safer. Sansa tried to snuggle even closer to him but his armour prevented that. </p><p>When they reached safety and it was time for The Hound to put her down she did not want to leave his embrace. She did not want to step out of his hold. It was the safest she had felt in a long time. </p><p>“Little bird, you have to let go now,” She held on for a few moments more than necessary. Her arms were around the back of his neck. </p><p>Sansa moved a step closer before whispering, “Thank you, Ser,” this ruined the moment and The Hound went back to being his surly self as he pushed her away. </p><p>“Not a Ser,” he stated before striding off to be by the King once more. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>